Somnambulist
by Fifi McFu
Summary: It turns out that Sasuke is most promiscuous when he is asleep. ItaSasu, Uchihacest, lemon, oneshot


_Hello, it's me AGAIN. I'm back with a new oneshot, the second of my five requests. This one was requested by **Soubii**, the criteria being ItaSasu, 8,000 words and piercing detail. I hope this meets your expectations, dear :)  
__Now, I have to say, I was out of my comfort zone with this fic. Not to say that I don't LOVE this pairing, it's just that incest was a hurdle I hadn't crossed yet. Needless to say, I don't think there will be any more of this pairing unless specifically requested when I re-open my request slots. It was weird for me to write, even though I have to say I am proud of the result. So please don't ask me for a sequel ^^;  
Anyway, there are three versions of this on my computer. This is the one I liked the most._

_**Warnings: **Oh, we've got the whole shebang here. Incest, boy on boy, taking advantage, Itachi lusting after his underage brother. This story will be the first thing on my sin list when I get to hell._

_**Disclaimer: **I think it's probably a good thing I don't own Naruto, because I would end up in jail with what I make those poor characters do._

**

* * *

Somnambulist**

I never would have guessed, looking at my little brother, that he was a sleepwalker. Sasuke just wasn't that type of person. While I wouldn't say he was the _perfect_ human being (that title has already been bestowed upon me by our parents), he came pretty close to it. Every movement, tilt of his head, flicker of his eyes was decided and controlled. He made no unnecessary actions. So it was with great surprise that I found out how unbelievably animated he was when he was asleep.

It didn't start off as sleepwalking though, if I remember correctly. I think the first time I was subjected to Sasuke's sleeping tendencies was when he was twelve years old.

I had come home drunk after celebrating my eighteenth birthday with Deidara and Sasori, and was trying with utmost importance to be quiet as I snuck into the house, seeing as I had overstepped my curfew by four hours and the sun would be coming up soon.

_Like a ninja_... I tip-toed into the entrance hall through the miniscule crack in the front door I had created, toeing off my shoes and leaving them by the step because I didn't think I would be able to put them in the rack quietly. The house was completely silent save for my father's gentle snores from upstairs, and the rhythmic tick-tock of the clock in the living room. There was no welcome committee, much to my relief, because I didn't particularly fancy the idea of my parents finding out that I am not quite the perfect little boy they think I am.

I pushed the front door shut, wincing when it slammed into its frame. "Shh!" I hissed at the inanimate object, putting one finger to my lips in the universal sign to shut up. "They'll fucking hear you!"

I paused then, listening to see if I had woken anybody up. There was one moment of panic when I couldn't hear my father's snores, but then I heard a constricted cough and the rumbling sounds continued, undisturbed.

Letting out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, I gave the traitorous door one askance glare that said "_I'll see YOU in the morning,_" and began the next part of my stealth mission, which was climbing the stairs.

Now, our house was not a typical Uchiha home. Most of our relatives prefer the traditional one-level homes with walkways and pretty water features in the garden and a dojo attached to the back. But for some reason, and one that I utterly cursed that night, my father had decided we should live in a more westernised, modern house. Of course, there were still elements of the traditional (we had a dojo at the back after all), but the fact remained that this house had _stairs_. Squeaky ones at that.

Anyone else would have failed miserably at climbing the stairs quietly after the amount of alcohol I had consumed, but because it was me, I somehow managed to ascend onto the landing without more than a gentle creak. I paused at the stop of the stairs, crouched low as if I were an assassin, getting back my breath after the considerable effort I had put into that endeavour. From my position, I could see the sliding doors to both my parents' bedroom and my little brother's. Sasuke's was slightly ajar because he always got a bit warm in the night.

I was about to rise to a standing position and continue down the corridor to my own room, and finally collapse into bed, when I heard a noise. A moan, to be exact.

I wrinkled my nose at the sound, wondering if my parents were indulging in some spontaneous, late night sex. And then I remembered that my father's snores were still reverberating throughout the house. And that moan had definitely _not_ been my mother, it was too deep.

I sat in my crouch for a few minutes, but when I didn't hear it again, I decided I must have been hearing things. By this time, my legs weren't willing to cooperate enough to let me walk on them, so I got onto my hands and knees and began to crawl stealthily towards my room, like a panther stalking its prey.

I was directly in front of Sasuke's door when I heard another moan, this one much longer and louder, and _definitely_ not a figment of my imagination. I froze, my eyes focused in on the crack in the door to my brother's room. It had sounded like it was coming from in there. But my brother was asleep, wasn't he? And why would he be moaning?

_Shit, maybe he's hurt,_ I thought through the haze of alcohol duping my brain. Images of my adorable little brother falling off the bed and cracking his head on the nightstand flooded my overactive imagination. Overcome by worry, I shuffled to the door and slid it across a little bit, peering into the darkness of Sasuke's room.

I exhaled quietly when I saw the covers mounded up over his small form and no blood anywhere to be seen. He was turned on his side, his face towards me, covered up to his chin by his duvet. He looked so small and sweet. His cheeks were flushed, possibly because it was too warm for him, and his long eyelashes formed perfect black crescent moons on his cheeks.

His mouth was open, and he was panting. And then, just as I was about to retreat and close the door, he moaned again.

And this was no moan of pain, I could tell. That was a moan saturated in sex.

I stared, astounded. His forehead was slightly furrowed, almost as if he was in pain or experiencing a very intense sensation, his lips were parted to reveal his small teeth, and his bangs were stuck to his slightly damp face.

It occurred to me then, that Sasuke was having a wet dream.

And rather than being embarrassed by this fact, as most siblings would be, I found myself transfixed. Sasuke had now started up a continuing, steady stream of moans, little whimpers and gasps, almost as if he had been waiting for me to arrive before the show started, and was gnawing on his lower lip with those small teeth of his. He was so cute, and flushed, and...

_Holy shit,_ I realised, _this is turning me on_.

Sasuke suddenly kicked his covers off so that they were only covering the lower part of his legs, making me jump. His body was lithe and lean, just in the first phases of puberty. His hips were well defined and showing over the top of his brushed cotton pyjama pants. And he was hard.

I swallowed, unable to look away. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, the sensible part of me was screaming to close the door, go to bed and forget this had ever happened, but the arousal was drowning that part out quicker than blood stains your clothes. My designer jeans had become uncomfortably tight, and I was gripping the frame of the door for support as I watched my brother's chest rise and fall heavily, his messy hair spread out over the pillow and falling in his eyes.

And then, Sasuke reached down and began to touch himself in his sleep. He didn't go under his pyjamas, but he started to palm the tent in his pants quite enthusiastically. He had rolled onto his back now, and he was arching and gasping. He reminded me of a cat; he was elegant and utterly... _seductive_.

I vaguely wondered what he was dreaming about for it to be having such a profound effect on him. I had had my fair share of wet dreams before, and been unfortunate enough to witness Deidara in the midst of one a few times at sleepovers, but I doubted that neither I nor my best friend reacted like this at all. Sasuke was jerking his hips towards his hand now, his whole body twitching as though electric currents were running across his skin. I was mildly horrified to realise that Sasuke looked _sexy_.

It hit me all of a sudden, what I was doing. What I was getting _aroused_ over. A cold wave of confusion swept over me, and before I could witness my brother's imminent orgasm, I scrambled out of the room and slid the door shut with a snap, breathing hard. His moans still bled through the door though, so I pushed myself to my feet and rushed down the corridor to my room.

Once my door was safely shut, I collapsed on my bed and threw my hands over my face. My jeans were still uncomfortably tight, and the echoes of my brother's whimpers were haunting my brain like malicious spirits.

"Fuck," I mumbled. My mind was swimming with emotions and confused thoughts, mixing with the alcohol to make a potent mixture of utter bewilderment.

I had just watched my brother jerking off in his sleep. And it had turned me on. It was sick on so many levels. For starters, he was male. Then add in the fact that he was underage and sprinkle in a little bit of incest, and you had one potent potion of homosexual, incestual paedophilia.

And what made it worse, I realised as my hand slipped down to pop the button on my jeans and pulled out my pulsing dick, was that I wasn't trying to squash the feelings before they blossomed into something more dangerous. If I was truly disgusted by myself, I thought as I began to pump up and down and my choked gasps filled the room, I wouldn't be jerking myself off whilst replaying the images of my writhing, sweaty little brother in the midst of a vivid wet dream.

I came so quickly it was almost embarrassing, grunting and clenching my free fist in the sheets. Right before I passed out, I resigned myself to realising that after so many years of being the perfect Uchiha, I really didn't give a damn that I was turned on by my little brother.

* * *

I didn't have the fortune of witnessing Sasuke in the throes of a wet dream after that one time, unfortunately. But his other sleeping habits more than made up for it.

Three years passed without incident, although I had begun to harbour an almost dangerous obsession for my younger brother. I would discreetly watch him as we ate breakfast, observing the shapely pout of his pink lips as he put spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth, resisting the urge to lick off the tomato juice that got stuck on his upper lip after he drank from his cup. When we curled up on the sofa in the kid's lounge to watch a movie, I would spend most of the time mentally repressing an erection because Sasuke was always a bit cuddly and would press up against me innocently.

His body developed as most Uchiha's did, perfectly. By the time he was fifteen, he was taller than our mother and on the way to surpassing our father in height. He was on several sports teams at school, so he was toned and athletic, although he still retained a slightly girly figure much to his annoyance and my inner delight.

His hair got more and more unruly as he grew as well. In contrast to my long, sleek locks or our father's well cropped businessman haircut, Sasuke's hair seemed to be on a mission to defy all forces of nature and hair products. Nothing he did could stop it from sticking up at the back, so in the end he resigned to getting it cut in a way that suited its disobedient tendencies, something that caused his school admirers to double in population and my masturbation sessions to triple in intensity. My fantasies were suddenly filled with visions of me grabbing the spiked locks at the back of his head as I sucked on his throat, or his sweeping bangs falling in his eyes whilst I jerked him off.

I kept my fantasies relatively tame for the sake of my sanity whilst he was underage, though it was really, _really_ difficult. But I didn't think I would be able to live with myself if I started fantasising about my brother in sexual situations more serious than touching each other. So whilst he was under sixteen, I jerked off to my memories of his wet dream, or made up scenarios where I would touch him until he came. It was more than enough, believe me.

One night when Sasuke was fifteen and I was twenty-one, I was taking a shower after a long day studying in the university library. It was close to midnight, and I was the only one up, or so I assumed. I was stressed out, so I decided to relieve some tension. Shampoo suds still clinging to my chest, I leaned back against the cool blue tiles and reached down to grasp my erection firmly.

Soon, I was lost in the sensations and images burned on my eyelids. Sasuke writhing and groaning on his bed, one hand on his dick with his back creating a perfect arch that brought his chest closer to the ceiling. Me climbing over him, taking over the job and pressing heated kisses to his flushed temples, his cheeks, his lips, his neck. Watching his expressions as I brought him closer and closer to orgasm, his teeth indenting his lower lip and sweet whimpers emanating from his throat.

With an explosive grunt, I came in my hand, my body trembling and pressing flush against the shower wall to keep me upright. My head fell back, my long hair tickling my back, and my gasps were lost in the steam as the evidence of my sin was washed down the drain. I swallowed hard, waiting for the black spots to clear so that I could finish showering and go to bed.

I was brought out of my reverie with a jolt when I heard a clatter in the bathroom, something that sounded suspiciously like our toothbrushes falling on the tiled floor. And then I heard the sound of footsteps as someone shuffled around.

I was surprised. I hadn't heard the person come in, whoever they were, and I hadn't known that anyone was still up. I rinsed off all the soap suds and cum, turned the water off and grabbed a towel from outside the shower stall, grateful for the separation in the room that prevented the other person from seeing me naked. I hoped that the water had been loud enough to mask my moans, if they had come in when I was jerking off.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower, wringing my hair out before walking into the main area of our large bathroom. I was surprised to see Sasuke stood at the sink, apparently brushing his teeth.

Toothbrushes littered the floor where he had apparently knocked them off, which was my first clue that something wasn't quite right. Sasuke was obsessive-compulsive about tidiness; he would never leave something on the floor once he had knocked it over.

I glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and blinked. Sasuke was brushing his teeth alright, but his eyes were closed. I could tell from the smoothness of the eyelids that he wasn't consciously keeping them closed either, and from the slight jerking of his eyes underneath the eyelids, he was in the midst of rapid eye movement.

I chuckled endearingly. Sasuke was sleepwalking.

It was somewhat of a shock, but at the same time it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. He was brushing his teeth with exhausted, limp movements of his arms, one arm bracing him on the sink, and his head was drooping slightly as if his neck was having a hard time staying upright. He was wearing a pair of old tracksuit trousers and a loose black vest, showing off his toned arms and his lightly muscled shoulders, as well as those prominent hips that I had dreamed about so many times.

He spit out the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed out his mouth, completely oblivious that I was stood behind him in just a towel, before replacing his toothbrush on the side and wiping his mouth with the hand towel. I wondered if the reason he was able to do all of these actions so smoothly in his sleep was because it was a completely habitual routine that he had been doing since he was old enough to brush his teeth without supervision.

I wasn't so sure as to whether I should wake him up or not. I had heard that you should leave sleepwalkers to get on with it because it was dangerous to wake them up, but I didn't really want him to go out onto the landing and fall down the stairs. I reached out as he began to pad out of the bathroom, his shoulders slightly slumped, and I grabbed his upper arm.

"Sasuke," I called gently. He came to a stop, his closed eyes focused on the floor. His face looked so beautiful when he was asleep; it was quite mesmerising to watch. When he didn't respond, I shook him a little, calling his name again. "Hey Sasuke, wake up."

He turned his head in the direction of my voice, his eyes still smoothly closed. I watched him, waiting to see if he would wake up. And then he spoke.

"Aniki?" he mumbled in his deepening, sleepy voice. It was so sweet and disarming that I found myself swallowing. I scratched my cheek, a nervous habit I had developed over the years.

"Wake up, otouto," I murmured, giving him another little shake. He turned towards me, tilting his head to the side in his trademark movement of confusion or curiosity.

"A-aniki?" he asked again, sounding a bit tremulous this time. He shifted on his feet, looking nervous even though he was still asleep.

I wondered if humouring his conversation would wake him up, so I replied. "Yes, Sasuke, it's me."

Sasuke seemed to hear this loud and clear, but he reacted in a way that left me extremely confused and aroused. He blushed so violently that the pink spread down to his collarbone, and turned his head away with a nibble on his lower lip. My eyes were drawn to the action, the way his teeth scraped over the plump flesh and left a light ingrain in the wake of their movement. It was sexy, and I had to take a few steadying breaths before I could speak again.

"What's wrong, otouto?"

Sasuke shuffled some more, his closed eyes directed very briefly to my hand that was still squeezing his bicep. "Can I ask you something, Itachi-niisan?"

"Um, sure," I murmured, painfully aware that I was still only in a towel.

He tilted his face up, his closed eyes directed straight at me. He gnawed on his lip again. "Aniki... will you kiss me?"

My groin jerked even as my mind was sent spiralling into confusion. Could this _really_ be happening?! Here was Sasuke, the object of my affection for the past three years, standing in front of me and asking me to kiss him. Even if he was asleep.

It made me wonder if Sasuke secretly harboured feelings for me too. After all, they did say that dreams were messages from one's subconscious. It was completely possible that Sasuke was dreaming this encounter as he sleepwalked, and that this was a product of some extremely similar feelings to the ones I had.

I decided not to dwell on it for too long. The situation was too good to pass up. So I stepped forward, conscious of the tent showing in my towel, and placed my other hand on Sasuke's hip. He tilted his head back further, his messy hair ghosting the back of his neck, and I slid the hand on his arm up over his shoulder to bury my fingers in the soft spikes at the base of his skull. He licked his lips, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks.

Tightening my grip on the back of his neck, I bent down and angled my head to the side a little, letting my lips graze over his lightly to test the waters. I didn't want Sasuke to suddenly wake up in the middle of kissing me, no matter how many feelings he might have been harbouring towards me. He would almost certainly freak out and cause a scene.

When his eyes didn't open and he whimpered in expectant need, I decided it was safe. I leaned in and pressed my lips firmly against his in a closed-mouth kiss.

_Oh sweet lord_. His lips were _so_ soft and plump and cushioned, completely smooth and unchapped. I could feel his quickened breathing through his nose on my cheek as I kept our lips anchored against each other. I nearly jumped when I felt a hand on my bare chest, and then let out a groan when Sasuke dragged his nails lightly down my torso.

I slipped my tongue out, probing cautiously at his lips, and he parted them without any hesitation. I grunted in overwhelmed satisfaction as I thrust the slick organ into his waiting mouth, stepping closer to him and jerking on his hips so that our crotches were aligned. We both groaned into our counterpart's mouths as our erections ground against each other. Our tongues began to twirl and thrust against each other, sliding and tasting and making wet noises that sent shudders of lust through my muscles.

Sasuke whimpered and pressed his chest to mine, our torsos coming flush together. Even though he was wearing a vest, I could feel every contour of his athletic upper body, the way my little brother's abdominals flexed as he began to kiss me more fervently. My hand clenched in a near iron grip in his hair, just like I had dreamed of doing for the past three years, and I yanked his head back to break the kiss.

He gasped in protest, but it quickly turned into a sleep-injected moan when I latched onto his neck and started to suck. I was grinding our hips together forcefully now, and I gradually backed him up until he was pressed against the wall.

"Aniki!" he moaned, his hands running all over my damp chest and shoulders whilst I nipped with my teeth and tongued at the bruise that I was working on, the mark of my territory. I didn't care about what he would think when he woke up and saw it. Sasuke was _mine_, and I was going to lay my claims on him as far as was appropriate for his age. Although it was proving very difficult to exercise self-restraint.

The tension was building within our groins now at the friction of our hips, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to last long. This was a dream come true, this was what I had been thinking about, fantasizing about since I was eighteen. And Sasuke didn't seem too far off coming either, from the way his legs were trembling and the escalated volume of his moans.

Claiming his mouth again in another heated kiss, I reached between us and cupped his erection through his tracksuit pants. The rough groan in my mouth was enough encouragement to continue, and as our tongues swirled and thrust I began to massage my little brother's cock, revelling in the continuous stream of lusty noises he let out into my heated gasping mouth.

"Mmf-aniki!" He gave a muffled cry, thrusting his hips into my hand, and then groaned long and low as his entire body began to seize with the force of an intense orgasm. I pulled away to observe the expressions on his face, the bruised and parted lips, the crease of his forehead and the flush to his cheekbones, and that was all it took to send me spiralling into my second orgasm of the evening, drenching the towel that was still precariously wrapped around my hips.

It took a lot of willpower not to collapse against Sasuke, but I managed it. I braced my hands on the wall either side of his head, licking and nipping and biting at his open mouth, occasionally sliding my tongue in to play with his. He panted and gasped, amazingly _still_ asleep (how deep a sleeper was this kid anyway?!).

I pulled away eventually. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, eyes still firmly closed. His face was still a bit pink but he appeared to have calmed down now. He turned his face to me as I took my ruined towel off and placed it in the laundry basket, pulling on my boxers and sweatpants.

"Goodnight, aniki," he mumbled sleepily, and then he shuffled out of the bathroom. I listened to make sure that he got to his room safely, and as soon his door clicked shut, I sat down heavily on the floor.

_I just got off rutting against my little brother, and it was the fucking hottest thing that's ever happened to me._

I touched my lips which were tingling with the sensations of kissing Sasuke, a small smile on my usually impassive face.

* * *

When Sasuke was seventeen and I was twenty-three, I found out that he had gotten a piercing without telling anyone, in a most interesting way.

Much to my disappointment, there had been no more incidents like the one in the bathroom. I had heard him getting up in the night a few times, but mostly whenever I came out of my room he acted like I wasn't there. Most of the time, he went down to the kitchen and got a midnight snack and then went back to bed, usually without shutting the fridge after him, which was a pain.

I was sat at the low table in the living room, my feet tucked underneath me as I sat on a plump cushion. Sasuke had gone to bed about an hour ago. Our parents were away on one of their many business trips, so I was taking the opportunity to write some of my dissertation in the comfort of our lounge rather than hunched over my desk in my room. The light of the laptop and the orange glow of the flames in the fireplace were the only sources of light in the room. Quiet music was playing through the speakers, and I was completely relaxed.

I tapped at the keys on my computer, my long fingers flying over the keyboard. I would occasionally pause to consult one of the many thick books piled up on the floor next to me, either to cite a reference or clarify a fact. I was working solidly and making a lot of progress. Hopefully, the damned paper would be finished by the end of the month, leaving me to focus on my side research projects.

The door to the living room slid open and Sasuke wandered in, evidently sleepwalking. He had gotten even taller, and was only a few inches shorter than me now. His hair was in his face and whilst he had a more masculine development to his face now, he still looked adorably sleepy and cute. Apart from the fact he was wearing a pair of knee-length pyjama shorts and nothing else. That was just sexy.

I was used to Sasuke's sleeping excursions by now, having acknowledged that the bathroom incident was regrettably a one-time thing, so I turned back to my laptop and continued to type. Sasuke shuffled around the room for a little bit, picking a few books up off the bookshelf and apparently perusing their contents before replacing them. He was less messy now than he used to be, as if his body had adjusted to his sleepwalking enough to let his OCD for tidiness transcend the barrier of consciousness.

I was so immersed in my paper that I forgot he was there for a while. It must have been at least thirty minutes later that I was startled out of my typing reverie by him flopping down beside me on the floor, leaning in as if reading what I had typed even though he was clearly asleep.

"Go to bed, otouto," I chuckled, ruffling his hair and trying to ignore the way the muscles flexed in his well built shoulders as he braced his weight on one arm. He was leaning in very close to me, close enough that I could smell the shampoo he had used in the shower earlier.

At the sound of my voice, he tilted his head as if to show he was listening. I was about to urge him to go to bed again, when he reached over and began to trace circles on my leg.

"Sas-" I choked out, feeling my dick spring to life. I had been craving intimate contact with him as if it were a drug ever since our spontaneous rutting session two years previously, and to suddenly be given it again was like a shock to the system, leaving me temporarily stunned. He didn't notice this, his hand continuing to move on my thigh, trailing up higher and higher until it was brushing directly over the bulge in my jeans.

"Aniki..." he breathed, a cocky smirk on his face. I wasn't sure if that turned me on more than the innocence he used to exude, but I wasn't complaining. My little brother had really developed into a walking wet dream in the past few years, and I had no doubts that he was a bit of a slut in the time he spent awake. I had seen the girls _and_ guys he snuck into the house when our parents were asleep, and heard the groans coming from his room. I wasn't even jealous. The idea of my brother fucking the breath out of someone (or _being_ fucked, judging by some of the screams I had heard him making) was just more fuel for my masturbation fire.

Not wanting to pass up the opportunity to play, I tilted my head to the side and kissed him firmly, our lips moulding together as if they were destined to seek each other out. His hand was fiddling with the button on my jeans now, and I trembled when the button popped and released some of the tension on my now painfully erect dick.

He pulled away from the kiss, eyes still closed, and got onto his hands and knees as he pulled the zipper down. I sat back, putting my hands on the floor behind me and resting my weight on them. Though this was only my second intimate encounter with my brother, I wasn't going to let nerves or shock delay what I dreamed about daily. And now that Sasuke was over sixteen, I was willing to let him go as far as his dream-state took him.

"Itachi-niisan," he growled, reaching into my jeans and pulling out my pulsing length, "Let me suck you off."

It wasn't a request. It was a demand. And by god, there was no way in hell I was going to say no.

"I'm all yours, otouto," I replied, pressing a kiss to his temple before taking the chance to pull my t-shirt over my head. I leaned back on my hands again once the obstructing garment was gone, my erection pulsing in Sasuke's hand.

He gave another sleepy but cocky grin and shifted a bit on his hands and knees. There was plenty of room between my lap and the table, so I didn't bother shuffling back at all. I watched, biting my lip as Sasuke began to pump my dick firmly with one hand, resting his weight on the other between my legs. His chest was covered in a light sheen of sweat that glimmered in the low light of the fire and my computer, and I resisted the urge to lean forward and lick it off him.

_He's definitely done this before_, I thought as he expertly swept his thumb over the tip, collecting precum to lubricate the pumping action. He was squeezing at random intervals, making me grunt, and twisting his hand from side to side as he worked. It was so much fucking better than any quick hand job I could give myself in the shower.

He wiggled his hips a little, and then bent down as though doing a one armed push up, so that his lips ghosted over the swollen tip of my dick. I groaned, feeling his hot breathing along my length. He gave a sleepy chuckle and then took half my length into his mouth at once.

"Shit," I gasped, resisting the urge to close my eyes because this was a sight I wanted to burn on my memory for all of time. Sasuke's mouth was burning hot and so _wet_. It was taking every ounce of self control I possessed not to thrust up into that incredible heat. He sucked hard, his cheeks hallowing, and then began to ease off my length. He dragged his tongue up the underside, and that's when I felt something cold pressing against my pulsing vein. Something metal.

I gasped and watched as Sasuke sucked all the way up to the tip, and then he began to lap at the head with his tongue. And as I had suspected, there was a small silver bar in the middle of that sinfully skilled tongue.

_When the hell did he get THAT?_ I thought, but it was one of the last thought processes I had because that was too much, it was _too_ sexy. Sasuke had turned from a cute, graceful, innocent little kid into this shameless, slutty bad boy, and I was _not_ complaining. Not when he knew exactly how to use that piercing as well. He would press his tongue flat against the tip of my dick and drag the piercing over the slit, occasionally letting it slip in, and then when he fully engulfed me (oh fuck, the kid could deep throat as well, too good, gonna come), he let the piercing press against the vein again, putting pressure on it and tugging me closer to the imminent explosion in my groin.

I couldn't have lasted even if I wanted to. It was too good, too taboo, too fucking sexy. I came within minutes, shouting and jerking my hips as I spilled milky cream down his throat. And he swallowed it all, lapping it up from the tip of my dick and collecting it from his lips with his tongue, the piercing glinting in the light.

And the kid was _still_ asleep. Fuck me.

He sat up and kissed me, and I was so turned on even after coming so hard, that I didn't care that I could taste myself on his tongue. We fought for dominance, Sasuke no longer the young inexperienced boy who would let me do what I wanted, but eventually he submitted to my insistent tongue. Kissing him, feeling that piercing pressing against my slick, heated tongue was better than any wet dream or fantasy I could ever cook up in my head, and we both groaned into the kiss.

He pulled away after a few minutes, his lips swollen, and began to nuzzle at my neck, pressing kisses to the spot under my ear. I shuddered when he growled, "Aniki, fuck me."

I smirked. "As you wish, otouto."

I got up on my hands and knees, mirroring his position, and pushed on his chest until he conceded and lay on his back. I climbed over him, my legs on the outside of his and my hands either side of his head on the floor. I kissed him, hard, relishing in the submissive sounds he started making, the whimpers and mewls and gasps that made it really hard for me to take it at least a little slow.

I knew I should be feeling guilty. I was practically taking advantage of Sasuke in his sleep. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. It was too good to be true, a dream that had become reality and I fully intended to get my share, make Sasuke scream the way that tanned blond kid had done the other day. I would make him beg his older brother to fuck him harder, would have him writhing and moaning like that time I saw him having a wet dream when he was twelve. I was going to screw him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a fucking week. I didn't give a shit if it meant he realised what had happened. I knew he would come to me when he was awake, eventually. This was his payment for teasing me for all those years, and I was going to take full advantage of it.

I reached down between us and hooked my fingers over the hem of his shorts, smirking at the tent in the cloth. He had a flushed look of desperation on his sleeping face as I pulled them down over his slim legs. I noted with pleasure that he wasn't wearing any underwear, and I grasped his free erection in my hand and began to pump on him whilst I waited for my dick to reawaken.

"Aniki!" he groaned, wriggling his hips and biting his lip. I bent down and began to kiss at his chest, tasting the sweat I had wanted to lick off earlier, scraping my teeth over his stiffened nipples. I licked at the dip of his sternum, trailing my tongue down the line of his abdominals before thrusting it into his navel. By now, my dick was fully awake, but I had every intention of getting him off before I fucked him. I was going to use his cum as lube, and I told him so, knowing he could hear me even though he was asleep.

"F-fuck," he gasped, bucking his hips into my hand.

I bit down at the flesh just above his hipbone, hard enough to bruise, and then growled through my teeth. "_Come_."

As if on command, his whole body went stiff and then he let out a long groan as ribbons of cum spilled out of his dick and onto his stomach, some of it flecking my cheek. It wasn't quite the scream I was going for, but that could come in a minute. Come being the operative word.

I sat back with a smirk, pleased to see that the cockiness had been wiped off his face to be replaced with pure breathlessness. His eyelashes kissed his cheeks as they fluttered in his sleep, and his lip was bleeding a little where he had bit down as he came. Fuck, so hot.

I trailed my fingers through the pool of cum on his stomach, gathering some of it up. "Don't forget what I just said," I growled, making him part his legs so that I could sit between them. "I'm going to use your cum as lube, otouto."

He nodded. "Do it, aniki, please."

I shuddered at the begging tone to his voice, before hooking one of his pale legs over my shoulder, exposing his entrance to me more fully. I circled the pink hole with my cum-covered index finger, grinning when he twitched and gasped, and then let the finger slide in.

There was hardly any resistance. Whether that was because my little brother was so used to being screwed, or because he was asleep, I don't know, but my finger slid in all the way up to the knuckle without any trouble. Sasuke's chest was heaving deeply, his face incredibly flushed and his choppy bangs stuck to his face and in his eyes. He looked like he was in heaven, and I was right up there with him.

Even though there was little resistance, Sasuke was _tight_. Really tight. It was a bit of a tight squeeze just to get a second finger in alongside the first, and I groaned as I imagined how much he was going to squeeze my dick when I finally got it in there. I scissored efficiently with my fingers, keen to stretch him a little so as not to hurt him, all the while twisting my wrist in hopes that it would make my fingers glance over his prostate.

When they did, the reaction was beautiful. Sasuke's hands flew into his own hair, clenching into fists as he screamed loudly enough to make my ears ring. "Oh god, _there_ aniki!" I grinned wickedly and continued to abuse the gland within him, pumping my fingers in and out of his ass and making sure they grazed his prostate every time they went in or out. His dick was rapidly coming back to life, the left over cum on his stomach running to the sides as he writhed and groaned. I bent over, pushing the leg on my shoulder into his chest, and licked up his cum, relishing in the taste of my brother's sex.

I couldn't wait much longer though. Deeming him stretched enough, I slipped my fingers out, and pulled Sasuke's other leg up onto my shoulder, leaving him utterly exposed. My dick was so hard it was painful, and when I lined it up to his slickened entrance, Sasuke moaned my name so sexually that I had to stop breathing in my efforts to not just thrust into him.

Tightening my grip on his thighs, I rubbed the tip of my cock against his twitching hole a few times, and then pushed forward slowly, watching with fascination and greed as his ass swallowed my cock inch by inch, spreading to accommodate my reasonable girth. I didn't stop until I was fully seated inside of my brother, my balls pressed up against his ass cheeks, his body almost bent in half as I leaned over him.

I brushed some hair out of his sweaty face, dusting my fingers over his closed eyes, and then kissed him, swallowing a whimpering gasp when I began to roll my hips. Sasuke's hands reached up to grip at my hair, which was hanging loose rather than in its customary ponytail. My tongue thrust in and out of his mouth, a prediction of what I was going to do to his ass in a matter of minutes, as soon as he was used to my dick.

I heard a muffled "aniki!" into my mouth, and took that as my cue to continue. I sat up a little and repositioned my hands on his hips, pressing a kiss to his knee. I drew my hips back slowly, gauging his reaction carefully, and when I saw nothing but stifled lust, I snapped back into his body hard enough that Sasuke's entire body arched up towards me. His face was lost in the sensations and he looked so breathtaking that I felt winded. He was tight (_so _tight), and squeezing his ass around my dick almost deliberately, and it was at that point that I gave in to temptation and started to _really_ fuck him.

"Come here," I snarled, bending down and kissing him hard, starting up a delicious, brain-melting rhythm that made the sounds of slapping skin on skin and his incredible moans bleed into the darkened room. My hips pistoned into his smaller body over and over, his inner walls clenching around my cock like muscled velvet.

"Aniki!" He wrapped his arms fully around my neck and began to smash his hips upwards, meeting my thrusts with perfect timing and doubling the slamming waves of indescribable nirvana coursing through our bodies. The moans I had barely been repressing burst out in a series of angry, breathless grunts, my fingers still digging into that incredible tainted flesh of his hips and ass, leaving deep violent purple grooves.

He broke the kiss and began to bite and suck at my neck, my hair covering the action like a veil. I could feel his gasps and moans on my neck along with that rough, pierced tongue and vicious teeth, and I had to bite my own lip to hold back a breathless _scream_, yes, Uchiha Itachi was being brought to screaming as he fucked his little brother whilst he slept, and he was fucking _loving_ it.

"Shit, Sasuke," I growled. Sweat coated us both now, our hair in our faces and in our eyes and our usually pale and emotionless faces were flushed and screwed up in pleasure. I was close, so close that I could _taste_ my orgasm, and from the way Sasuke was clenching and contracting around me and his moans were getting ear-splittingly loud, he was nearly there as well. With a snarl, I shifted my hips a little, searching for the right angle, and after a few shallow thrusts I hit the mark. Sasuke's mouth left my throat as his head fell back, his face the perfect picture of ecstasy as I began to abuse his prostate repeatedly.

"Fuck, come on otouto," I gasped, my head falling on his shoulder and my arms wrapping around his torso, lifting him off the floor and bending him even further in half as his legs were still on my shoulders. He whimpered and mewled in my ear, his fingers digging into my shoulders, and then finally, with one spasmodic clench, he came all over our stomachs, screaming my name and shuddering and jerking against me.

I began to drive into him even rougher than before, making his teeth clack together, desperate to follow him over the edge. It didn't take long, he had gotten _so_ tight and the sheer thrill of what I was doing was enough, and with a muffled shout into his collarbone I thrust deep inside him and filled him with massive spurts of cum. I could feel it seeping out of his ass and over my balls as we collapsed on the floor, but I didn't care, this was _heaven_, right here with my little brother, sticky with sweat and sex on our parent's living room floor.

I didn't want to get off him, I wanted to lay there forever. I didn't want him to wake up and go back to his reality of taking bed partners that weren't biologically related to him. But all good things must end eventually, and with a reluctant sigh, I braced my arms on the floor and lifted myself off him. I glanced at his beautiful, flushed face, and froze.

Sasuke's eyes were open.

"It wasn't a dream?" he breathed, staring up at me with those wide, dark eyes, eyes that I suddenly wished that I could have stared into as I screwed him. I bit my lip, wondering what would happen when I answered.

"No," I replied carefully, "You were asleep, but it happened."

He blinked a few times, his eyes roving around and taking in the situation. Our hips pressed together, cum leaking out of his ass, more on our stomachs, my uncharacteristically dishevelled appearance.

And then he smiled.

"Kiss me," he demanded, and my stomach clenched with delight. As I bent down and pressed our lips together, our eyes open and watching each other, my brain was singing a hallelujah chorus. Sasuke was awake, and he wasn't running away, and he was _happy_. The future held so many possibilities that I felt myself already getting hard again, my dick stiffening in his ass.

"Next time," he murmured between heated kisses, "I want to be awake."

_Fuck yes_. There was going to be a next time.

* * *

_Right, now that that is over, I am going to hide under a rock for a week until I can get rid of the blush on my face. Please review and comment, it means a lot to me to know that my work is appreciated!  
Also :insert shameless plugging here:, if you liked this story and like these pairings, SasuNaruSasu or KakaSaku, you might want to check out my other fics, there's quite an array there now! :end shameless plugging:_

_I love you all!!_


End file.
